


Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Hyper Mission

by VelDraws



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelDraws/pseuds/VelDraws





	1. A New Generation

**_Another day,another math class. After a day of work and play at Neo Star High School,three soon to be distinct figures walk out of the school. A boy with a wild ruffled hair ,a girl with a mane and ponytail, both in rather ordinary casual clothes,and another girl is rather urban clothing: A red bandana,black tank top. Very New York esque attire if you got to look at it._ **

???: I'll tell ya, math wears me out. Is ANYONE good at it?

???: Someone must be, someone made it after all.

???: Yeah and he's dead.

???: Heh...I mean come on, that happens to everyone right?

???: Bet he didn't calculate that.

???: _snorts_ YOU- No. Nuh uh. You won't get me with that..

_**Meet Vel Nakatari (the boy),Roy Maeda (the pony-tail girl),and Hikari Nakatsuru (the urban girl). All three of them are American-Japanese children brought to the Japan by their parents....well except Hikari. She's mixed between African-American and Japanese. Quite the combo,eh? They're best friends,quite the relationship actually. Vel, being the only male in the group,hasn't learned a lot about women and their...major differences from male companions** _

Roy: So....where to?

Vel: _shrugs_ I dunno.

**_The three walked by the "popular" kids all hanging out at the edge of school grounds. As they reached a rather peaceful alleyway that lead to the city, the clique all started to walk up to the trio, with a rather stern look on their faces._ **

Hikari: Heh...keep it cool. The _air quotes_ Clout Troop is coming. Don't let 'em get to 'ya.

Vel: **ulp-** Right...

**_They arrive and sooooo.....welllll......_ **

PopGirl #1: Hey 'Kariiiii. See you're wearing your good fit today. _snickers_

Hikari: I wear this everyday **Hana.**

**_Hikari gets in Hana's face, to the point that their noses touch._ **

Hikari: And I **told** you not to call me that. Only Vel, Roy, and their families can.

Hana: Oh ho **HOO.** Fiesty.

PopBoy #1: And look at the losers over here. Those clothes. And what's with **Goku Hair** over here?

_**He ruffles Vel's hair into an even messier shape before Vel threw his hand off of his hair. Soon, Vel held in a chokehold.** _

Vel: H-Hands off me. The hair stays like it is!

PopBoy #1: Oh? And who says so? Certainly not your stylist. _He tightens his grip around Vel's neck._

Vel: **ACK-** L-LET **GO-** _cough cough_

Roy: He **said** , **LET HIM GO!!!**

_**Roy runs him and kicks Vel's attack in his...babymaker. He flinches but doesn't let go. Another one comes and grabs Roy, also holding her by the neck and the hair. Hikari hears the commotion and turns her head to face Vel what was going on.** _

Hana: What's wrong, 'Kariiii?

Hikari: VEL!! ROY!!

Roy: _gargles_ L-LET US GO!!!

_**Hikari fully turns her body towards her friend's attackers, and balls her fists rather tightly.** _

Hikari: YO!! **BACK OFF MAN!!! OR SO HELP ME I'LL-**

Hana: Watch your tone little missy....

_**As Hana grew a devious grin, her two little henchmen pulled out pocket knifes and put them to Vel and Roy's hair. Gaining a terrified expression from the two. Hikari's eyes widened with rage and concern, but soon that anger and courage turned into defeat.....and back into seething rage** _

Hana: AAhhh, _giggles. Much be-_

Hikari: What do you want?

Hana: **HeeHee,** I didn't quite catch that? What did you say?

_**Hikari turns with a rather furious expression on her face.** _

Hikari: Iasked you. **What. Do. You. Want?**

Hana: To beat you into a walking flesh wound is what I'd like most. _snaps_

_**As she snaps, 4 more underlings of her walk out and face the both of them.** _

Hana: After all, I do owe you for that little incident two weeks ago.

Hikari: _sweat bead_ You're still not past that? We've been at it for 3 years. We're 16, get over yourself.

Hana: _growls_ **That...** that mouth right there is why I can't stand you. You'll be answering to me and my clique this time.

Hikari: And old fashioned street fight huh? .....Fine. **Put 'em up**

**_Hikari gets into a fighting stance and stares down the lot of them all. Within seconds, the brawl begins. One henchman tries for a sweepkick, but Hikari jumps rather easily over it and backhands him in the nose. A couple punches fly towards her, she blocks, and the cycle continues and continues. Everything goes south when Hikari suffers a pretty good kick to the stomach, and the rest on pile on her. Everything is covered by dust as thing get impossible to tell, but soon the smoke settles. The entire party involved, lying on their stomachs._ **

Hana: .....h-how???

Hikari: Heh heh....beats me. All I know is that you're still that spoiled little princess.

_**Hana struggled to her feet and and snapped her fingers.** _

Hana: **YUYA! YUICHI! EGUCHI! KOUDAI! HOSHI! HISASHI! ....we're leaving.**

**_Yuya and Hisashi drop Vel and Roy on the floor and walk away with Hana. Vel and Roy run up to Hikari to check on her and help her up. As she faces them, Vel and Roy were horrified. Scratches, bruises, dirt, and blood covered her from top to bottom._ **

Roy: H-Hikari. _wells up_ I-I-

Hikari: _huff_ H-Hey...I did all of that protect you...don't you star bawling on me now....

Vel: It was just our hair! WHY DIDN'T YOU_

Hikari: Because your hair means more to you than a few scratches does to me...

Vel: Hikari.....

Hikari: Don't worry about me...please?

Vel: ..... _sighs_ One day.....

Hikari: **Wha-?**

Vel: One day I'm gonna repay you for this.

Hikari: _looks away and chuckles_ Vel....you just being my friend is enough.

Roy: Hikari, you can't keep shrugging off problems like this?

Hikari: How come? My mouth gets me in trouble, my fists get me out. _beams_ Gonna milk that as long as I can.

Roy: **HIKARI!!**

Hikari: WAAA- KIDDING! _waves her hands_ K-KIDDING!! HAAHAA- 

Roy: _pouts_

Vel: Hee.....Heh ha....hahah....HAhahahha...

Hikari: ..... _snickers_ HeeHee.....Ha ha......

Roy: _giggles_ Hee...Hee....

_**The three soon burst into hearty laughter continuing the walk into the city. Hikari holding on to Vel and Roy, their lives were on the verge of changing, unbeknownst to any of them.** _


	2. Injury Insanity

**_Minutes passed as Vel and Roy held Hikari on their shoulders. A quickly tiring out Hikari garnered much attention as her cuts were getting more red and her bruises more purple. Murmuring grew louder before turning silent once more._ **

Roy: Jeez Hikari... _looks at her, concerned_ You **really** gave them your all huh?  
  
Hikari: Y-Yeah. _huff_ It was comin' to 'em....

Vel: _he gives Hikari the same expression Roy gave her_ Hey....Hikari, are you **sure** you're okay? You seem worse off than you're letting on...

Hikari: _chuckles_ I'm fine...you two don't have to worry about me so much y'know? Now let's get some grub huh? I'm sta- _twitches_ NNGH-

**_Vel, just then, gently pokes at a scab on Hikari's face. As she winces and whimpers, her legs give out, almost knocking Vel and Roy down with her._ **

Vel: ...thought so....

Hikari: _huff huff_ W-What was **that** for?

Vel: _looks at her rather coldly_

Hikari: ..... _turns away_ S-Sorry......

Roy: H-Hey-

**_Vel's face grew determined as Roy and himself lifted Hikari back up._ **

Vel: ....We'll get food **after** we treat those wounds.....

Hikari: Vel......

Vel: Yeah?

Hikari: .....Thank you....

Vel: ...Yeah.

_**After about 10 minutes,Vel and Roy make it to a convenience store with an inside rest stop. Guess they call it a convenience store for good reason. A purchase of Peroxide, Rubbing Alcohol, Antibiotic, a blindfold and Band-Aids, they all make it to the rest stop. Vel spots that restrooms and they all make it over to the restrooms.** _

Roy: Male...Female...Unisex.....Hikari, if I could feel out what we have to deal with? 

Hikaei: Hm? Oh, sure.

**_Hikari raised her arms and let Roy fell around, Hikari twitching at every time her clothes touched her skin._ **

Roy: Yikes, the only place they aren't is your ankles and below. We'll have to remove some clothes, and you're too sore to move....well this looks like a three-person job. _looks at Vel_

Hikari: Vel. You're not gonna pass out on us this time, are you?

Vel: _smugly grins_ Who? Me? BAH!

**_Now would be a good time to mention that Vel becomes a nervous wreck around girls, minus a select few. Anything, less than pajamas and he freaks out. Poor Lad. The three go into the unisex bathroom and.....hijinks ensue. But enough telling you about it. Let's show you!_ **

**_[SnnnnAP!]_ **

Hikari: Vel...Uh...If I may ask... _sweat bead_ What the **hell** are you doing?

Vel: Oh? It's a blindfold! No vision! No embarassing moments!

Roy: ....You......didn't think about this at all did you?

Vel: ......huh?

Hikari: _sighs_ Yeah, you can't see me. But now, your chances of **touching** the places you want to avoid skyrocket.

Vel: _blushes_ L-LISTEN! I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!!!

Hikari: _snickers_ Okay, Mr. Sixth Sense-

Roy: Okay Vel. While I unwrap and unseal the supplies, you help Hikari undress.

Hikari: We start at the stomach..

Vel: Got it! _feels around Hikari._ Neck.

Hikari: _sweat bead_ That's my left wrist...

Vel: _feels again_ Arm?

Hikari: _gets a little irritated_ That's my **thigh.**

Vel: _tries again_ Stomach????

Hikari: _gets even more irritated_ That's my **hip** , Vel...

Vel: _once more_ The.....ear????

Hikari: _chuckles irritatedly_ That'd be my nose....

Vel: _one last time_ AH HAH!! THE STOMACH!!!

Hikari: **THAT'S! MY! AASSSSSSS!!!**

Vel: ..... _blushes_ **WAAAAA-** _snatches his hand away_

Hikari: _sighs_ Ugh...listen. You're afraid of girls, we still gotta work on that. You're trying to be polite. I get that too. But..... _her eyes darken_ Don't you think your job would be easier... _cracks her knuckles_ if you tOOK THAT **DAMN THING OFF!?!?!?!?**

**_From here, Hikari would jump on top of Vel and try to pry the fold off of him, which she eventually does._ **

Vel: AAAH- _covers his eyes_

Hikari: NO! LOOK AT ME! _prys his eyes open_ N-NO- **NO- NOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Vel: _tries to turn his head_

Hikari: _turns his head to her and holds his head_ **LOOK AT ME!**

**_Vel relucantly turns his head to her and is met with a strange expression. One which combines annoyance and worry._ **

Hikari: Vel we have **got** to work on this thing with you and girls. We're **not** aliens. You're not gonna get clocked upside the yet every time you see a girl in less than a T-Shirt. 

Vel: B-But-

Hikari: **NO BUTS!!!**...now. Starting right now, we are going to help you get over that.

Vel: _blushes_ How??

**_Everyone's eyes started to glisten. Even Roy's, who's only been staring in confusion and amusement for the longest time._ **

Hikari: By helping me...because this is.... _slumps over_ **really** starting to hurt.

Vel: _gulps_ R-Right...

Hikari: _glances over at Roy_ Is everything ready on that end over there?

Roy: Yeah!

Hikari: _looks at Vel and manages to hold a smile_ You need some help buddy??

Vel: _blushes and nods_ **MM-**

**_Roy walked over and stood next to Vel, putting her hands on his wrist. She moves her head next to Vel's. So close that their cheeks touched. Suffice to say, Vel was a nervous wreck, shaking in his shoes._ **

Roy: Vel... **Vel.**

Vel: _inhales_ Y-Yeah?

Roy: Don't freak okay? We're work just the same way as you. Now...lift her shirt. Remember, nothing different from how you'd do it.

**_Vel struggles at first but then start to lift it up as Hikari raises her arms. Then Roy helped...or rather had to force Vel to lower the pants. Thankfully, Hikari was wearing shorts._ **

Vel: _nervously laughing_ I did it...ahahah-

Hikari: Oh this isn't the end, Lesson Two is tomorrow.

Vel: Two? What was this then?

Hikari: Lesson One, recognizing that we are not scary.

Vel: _inhales_ Okay....yeah.

Roy: Okay. Now that little experience is over. It's time for treatment.

Hikari: _chuckles nervously._ Ahahah.....yeeeeaaaahhh.....

**_Vel and Roy move to opposites sides of Hikari. Vel grabbing the Peroxide and Roy grabbing the alcohol._ **

Roy: Okay. Vel. We'll start squeezing and spinning around and moving downward on the count of three.

Vel: Okay but...why the spinnning?

Roy: So we get everything evenly coated. Hikari, you ready?

Hikari: _inhales and pouts_ **MHM-**

Roy: One....

Vel: Two.....

Both: **THREE-**

**_......._ **

**_......._ **

**_............_ **

Hikari: **ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW-**

**_Hikari's yelp practically shook the city to it's foundation. This should go without saying, but a body full of cuts and bruises plus alcohol would burn like hell. And soon it burnt. Ointment and band-aids were soon applied, and everyone eyed them as they walked out of the restroom. However, one whiff of the alcohol and all the band-aids told them everything._ **

???: I could hear you from my house! You okay????

Hikari: _sniff_ yeah....

**_As the trio looked upwards, they noticed two certain figures. Recognizable but not, eye catching...they would be the two to turn everything around...._ **


	3. Mission: BEGIN (Part 1)

**_The two figures take another glance at the three before turning their expressions into pure worry._ **

???: Hey, are you **sure** she's okay???

Hikari: I'm **fine.** I just want something to eat. I'm dyin' over here.

???: O-OH- Well, we can take care of that! Just follow up?

Hikari: _looks puzzled_ Uhhhh...sure. Just don't try anything funny, y'hear me?

???: Nothing funny, we promise!

_**And within due time, all five made it down to a rather exclusive Restaurant/Arcade combo joint known simply as "Nishio Palace". The five sat down and within 20 minutes, got some food. Burgers, Ramen, Sushi, anything you could think of, was there in spades.** _

Hikari: _nom_ Su- _gulp_ Hu r yu gouys n yr yu bein so nois

Roy: _sweat bead_ With your mouth not full, if that's not a problem.

Vel: ...Aannnyyyways, thanks-! Uhhhhhh-

Hikari: _gulp_ Yeah, who are you anyways?

???: Us???? We-

???: _facepalms_ Ugh-

???: The Freedoms Fighters of Hero Town, the non-caped crusaders, the heroes of this hemisphere

???: B-

???: The Great Saiyamen of this era-

???: Be-

???: The **LEADERS** of **TOMORROWWWWWWW-**

???: **BEAT!!!!!!**

_**The other figure hit the other one known as Beat on the upside of his head.** _

Beat: **OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWA- HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR??**

???: **YOU WERE MAKING A SCENE!!!** _ahem_ I'm sure you're confused to what you just saw

Vel, Roy, & Hikari: _nods_ Mhm-

**_Now that the two could be seen in better light, the figure could be clearly described. One being a boy looking remarkably close to Goku with hair resembling a Maple Leaf. The other being a girl with a hair-do resembling a bowl cut combined with a ponytail._ **

Note: _smiles_ **My** name is Note Karasawa _points to Beat_ And that dingus over there Beat Ide.

Beat: I'd appreciate you not calling me a dingus y'know. _sighs then grins_ Annnnnyways, you may recognize us from TV for our Time Patrol services.

Roy: _snaps her fingers_ **THAT'S** it! I **knew** I recognized you from somewhere!

Note: Speaking of Time Patrol, it's just about time for us to go on duty! So, we can head over to the DBH machine and get going.

Vel: _looking puzzled_ Uhhhhhh, DBH machine?

Beat: _puts his fingers on his chin_ Oh that's right, you don't know about it...welll.....

_**Not wasting anymore time** _ _**,Beat and Note brought the three to a neat little Vending-Esque machine. They run off to a desk and come back with 3 specially made cards.** _

Vel: What's this for?

Note: Your Hero Licenses! You need these to log in.

Beat: Now then....what race would you like to be?

Roy: Earthling if that's cool!

Beat: Uh...really?

Roy: Yeah,really!

Beat: ...okay you're being genuine so I'll tell you. There's 6 races to chose from: Sayian, Namekian, Supreme Kai, Demon Realm, Freeza's...race and Buu's.....uh.....gum-gum......people.

Note: And he ordered them from difficulty. The required experience for leveling up is altered based upon how likely every race is to be chosen. It's your decision but choose wisely...

Vel: Uh....Uh....

Hikari: Hey buddy....you alright?

Roy: Vel? Hello? ...I think he's just a bit nervous....wierd...

Hikari: That's usually her.....

 _ **What none of them knew was that Vel was still thinking about Note's multiple warnings. He felt that they were geared towards him in particular...as if she knew**_ _**bad things were coming but that could only be him being paranoid...yeah...paranoid what could go wrong,there's atleast a million people stronger than him that would be there if he got in a jam.**_ _ **He would be fine. Everyone gets a bit jittery on their first time**_ **_right? Everyone?_**

Vel: Uh......vegetable...

Hikari: You okay? Vel?

Vel: O-Oh! Uh...yeah just....first time jitters I guess.

Note: Pfffft! Don't worry,we've got you! _winks_

Beat: Yeah! Besides we won't give you the hard ones right out of the gate!

Roy: Huh....I guess we over thought it then...

Hikari: Maybe. Now then....I know it's cliche but I'm thinkin' Sayians? What about you two?

Roy: Same actually!

Vel: I'm following you two...so yeah. Sounds alright.....

Note: Okay finally,now two more things. First your class, then we see "her".

Hikari: And "her" being who?

Roy: You mean, "who" is "her" name?

Hikari: No I meant that as in her identity. What is her identity?

Vel: So her ACTUAL name is "what"? _snickering_

Hikari: Now listen you-

Note: _giggling_ I thought his name was Vel!

Beat: ....W-What's going on here...I don't get it.

Note: "it" is "her". Get it?

Beat: ........ _blushes_ N-No-

Hikari: Alright,that's enough jokes. NOW THEN! W-What's this I hear about c-classes? _starts laughing before cutting herself off_

Note: It used to be a cosmetic difference but now it's for your fighting style. Beserker is Melee.

Beat: Elite is Ki. And Hero is Balanced.

Vel: Hero

Hikari: Elite

Roy: Berserker

Beat: ....

Note: .....

Vel: What?

Beat: It's uh...just a bit jarring. Usually it takes a while for people to pick. We've never had someone on the same page like you three!

Note: Talk about unorthodox....but that works! Now,put your cards in front of the screen and say "HERO TRANSFER"

Hikari: ....do we REALLY need to say Hero Transfer? Because I swear if I have to go straight up Sailor Moon in here, SOMEONE is gonna have to fight me.

Beat (slightly scared): Errr....

Note (under her breath): Well threaten me with a good time

Note: Nope! Just something we usually get people with.

Vel: No one has actually fell for this have they-

_**In the distance they can hear someone screaming it at the top of their lungs while break dancing** _

Beat: ......Okay, in our defense....we never told them break dance.

Note: Ah-huh.....could you do the thing?

Vel: Okay! Finally...

**_Vel,Hikari,and Roy all take a deep breath before pushing their cards in front of the machine. All of a sudden two lights scan them and the room explodes in light. The three find themselves in what seems to a be a newer version of Conton City. The three were dizzy before they stood us. Beat and Note soon followed and landed next to them._ **

Vel: C-Conton City?

Roy: Seems like it.

Note: Now then,let's take you guys to "her"

Hikari: H- nevermind. Let's go!

**_All five walk up the steps which would be where you expect them to be. Beat and Note enter first,then our trio. They were all greeted by Trunks and The Supreme Kai of Time (which you all should know)_ **

Supereme Kai of Time: Hello! 🎵

Vel: Uh...Hi....

Supreme Kai of Time: Now then. Let me see.... _points_ Vel,Hikari,and Roy respectively right?

Roy: Woah, how'd you know?

Supreme Kai of Time: Before you take this position you have to memorize all of time. So I **HAVE** to know **EVERYONE**. But anyways,time for you to experience your first mission....AFTER we see the Grand Elder.


	4. Mission: BEGIN (Part 2)

**_Soon the group landed and entered the Namek area. They soon land at Guru's home,landing softly on the grass. Chronoa signaled them to go in and they obliged. A burst of light erupts from the room and leaves as soon as it arrived. Shortly after they were ready to leave and and fight but The Grand Elder signaled Chronoa to him._ **

Chronoa: Hm? What's up Guru?

Guru: _smiles_ Those three haves great potential. They may not be the greatest within the cosmos but they can certainly keep us with your best! I'd be sure to keep and eye on them!

Chronoa: _smiles back_ I'll do that. Thank you Guru!

Guru: Oh no no...I do not think you quite understand.

Chronoa: _chuckles_ W-Whaddya mean?

Guru: Come....I will show you....

_**Guru puts his hand on her head and she begins to see it all. Their first battles, their hardships, their triumphs. Their friendship and camaraderie tested. Limits pushed and broken, worlds saved, and personal losses. All became clear. She now knew the entire scale of what she just unleashed.** _

Chronoa: _widened eyes and heavy breathing_ G-Guru...is that all-

Guru: _smiles_ Those patrollers of yours are a true force to be reckoned with..wouldn't you agree.

Chronoa: Y-Yeah.....

Guru: You're going to be late young lady, run along now...

Chronoa: U-UM- **GOT IT!**

**_Chronoa stumbles out of Guru's home and into the group. Before they ask what happened, they return to the Time Nest. In that instant, Chronoa immediately gave them their first assignment. The scroll emitted an ominous purple glow and it lit the room in purple,pink,and red hues_ **

Chronoa: This is your last chance to leave....

Beat: We won't blame you if you back out.

Note: This job is dangerous...if you don't think you can do it...

Trunks: Then this is your last call..you don't **have** to do this.

All: If you have any doubts...then quit now..

**_The atmosphere suddenly felt 50 times heavier: the air thickened, the candles felt warmer,and Vel's,Roy's,and Hikari's sweat and blood ran cold. It was as if they were...being looked down upon._ **

Vel: I.....know that there's no obligation....but...I want to do it. I haven't lost anything yet...and I'll be damned if I cower out of my one chance to make sure it **never** happens

Hikari: Uh...Vel....natural-

Vel: I-I KNOW THAT!!! _sweat beads_ JEEZ-

Roy: Calm down you two... _turns to the rest_ I believe that's our answer for you.

Beat: _smiles_ You'll do great...I can feel it!

Note: If that's your final decision...then we won't stop you.

Chronoa: Inside this scroll is an easy yet crucial mission. You must pass this one in order to rank up as a Time Patroller. I don't care how close it is...

Vel, Roy, and Hikari: _salutes_ Understood!

Chronoa: _sweat bead_ Y'know the salute isn't necessary....anyways, off you go

**_The scroll suddenly burst into a white light, engulfing Vel,Roy,and Hikari. Soon they landed in a jungle. Unfamiliar with their surroundings,their first instinct was too look around. They soon stumbled upon 2 figures facing off, one tall a green, the other short with a tail, and one cowering. At Vel's command, the three hid behind a tree._ **

Hikari: _whispers_ Roy! Vel! The hell is going on?!

Vel: _whispers_ I don't know!!

???: _quivering from anger_ S-So... **YOU'RE** responsible...for Kuririn's death....

???: I didn't kill him per se...but you could say I'm a ring leader of sorts.

???: **I DON'T CARE WHAT GROUP YOU LEAD!!! ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!!**

Vel: Kuririn's...d-death?

Hikari: We aren't on Namek...or the lookout....so that must be...a younger Goku....over **there** _points to behind a rock_ is Yajirobe..

Roy: _sweat bead_ S-So the tall one is...P-P-Piccolo...D-Daimao....


	5. Daimao's All Out Slaughter!!! You Can't Die YET!!!

Hikari: Are you for real? King Piccolo?! Already?!

Roy: No doubt in my mind..

Vel: W-Wait....his skin...t-this must be the anomaly...h-he's younger already...oh man...oh man...

_**Vel at this point was shaking in his shoes. He was practically frozen in place, clenching his knees, sweating profusely, holding his head and crouching. Roy and Hikari couldn't help but notice this and look on with great concern. They got on their knees and looked at him directly in the eyes.** _

Roy: Hey....Vel.....

Vel: I-I-I-I-i-I......

Hikari: Scared out of your mind huh? ......Truth be told I am too. We all are....but remember, this is to save the world...or at least prevent it from needing to **be** saved...

Vel: _huff huff_

Roy: .......If it weren't you...it'd be **me** y'know?

**_Suddenly an explosion caught their attention. Hikari and Roy turned to the explosion while Vel was still frozen. Goku and King Piccolo began a FURIOUS clash of powers and it started as even, but soon...Goku was getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter._ **

Hikari: **ROY!!! Let's GO!!!**

Roy: **YEAH!!!!**

Vel: G-Guys!! Wai-

**_Roy and Hikari tried to fly,but they remembered that they haven't been trained to fly yet so they rushed and ran towards the scene_ **

Yajirobe: Huh? Who the hell are these schmoes?!

Goku: STAY BACK!!! THIS IS DANGEROUS!!!

**_The big green Demon King wasn't amused by this turn of events. Hikari and Roy lunged forward and both flung forward their fists towards King Piccolo and knocked him off balance. Goku landed and all three unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks to try and gain upper ground. For a bit it would seems to work, before the kind started to bare his fangs. He blew them all away with his hand and then...the tides turned...for the worst. He was angry and his moves now reflected that._ **

Diamao: I don't know who you people are but you seem to be martial artists that I've missed...oh.....well a last minute **ADDITION!!!!!**

_**King Piccolo rushes forward and instantly gut checks Roy and Hikari,followed by an elbow to Goku's face making him bleed from the nose. He threw Goku to a nearby mountain followed by a blast connecting. He then continued to beat Roy and Hikari with swings of his fists and gut checks. Both of them started to cough up blood and cry out in pain. The sounds rung throughout the jungle and a familiar face rose up and rushed into the action.** _

Yajirobe: **HEY!!! BIG GREEN!!! LET THOSE CHILDS ALONE!!!!!**

**_Yajirobe jumped and slashed King Piccolo's arm off,and afterwards he immediately ran for the hills. Leaving the Demon King and our Freshman Heroes...alone...._ **

Daimao: _Heh heh_ Well this is unexpected...I had been planning to save this for later but no one important will know...

Hikari: Just what are you talking about?

Roy: ....Damn....I forgot you could do **that**

_**The king would look in genuine curiosity before regenerating his arm** _

Daimao: Tell me....how do you know some much about me?

Hikari: _smirks_ Sorry chief...can't tell ya that!

Daimao: Well... _a red glows appears in his eyes_ that's a shame...

Roy: That glow....please don't tell me-

Hikari: It just might be...

**_Piccolo brings back his fist and goes for another hit. Roy and Hikari prepare for a block but ANOTHER familiar face shows up and takes the hit. It was Vel, and he's FINALLY ready to rumble...well...maybe the ready to rumble part isn't so accurate_ **

Daimao: And just who are you....didn't I throw you into that mountain?!

Vel: ...I'm not Son Goku...and I'm d-done sitting around curled up like a s-scared little ball of p-puff!

Roy: _sweat bead_ Vel...you're afraid aren't you?

Hikari: Your knees are quivering...if you don't want to fight then you should-

Vel: **WATCH YOU DIE?!** I won't....I can't....

Daimao: And? I'll get to them after I'm done with you.. _snickers_

Vel: **YOU WON'T LAY ANOTHER HAND ON THEM!!!**

**_Vel charges in starts to land another flurry. King Piccolo dodges them all and grabs him by the face and knees him in the nose. He then slaps Vel and gut checks him,before throwing him into Roy and Hikari. They were all too weak to move an inch._ **

Daimao: Now then...if we're done then I'd like to clean the waste. The last bit of good I'll ever do for this planet. 

**_The Demon King charged up for his ultimate move..the_ ** _**Bakurikimaha (Explosive Demon Wave). His body started to spark electricity. And looked on with a smirk before shooting it at all three of them. They were helpless...and they could do was look on in terror** _

Vel,Roy,Hikari: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!**

_**The blast exploded decimating the surrounding area. Through the smoke, was a single hand and two more figures unintelligible from a glance. Who are the two saviors? Find out...NEXT TIME on Super Dragon Ball Heroes: HYPPEEEEEERRR MISSIOOON!!!!** _


	6. Huzzah!? You Completed Your First Mission?!!?!?

**_Through the smoke, two figures could be seen standing firmly, unphased by the blast. They both turned their heads and as the smoke cleared, the figures would be revealed as-_ **

Vel: **B-Beat!**

Roy: **Note!!!**

Note: _smiles_ Sorry you guys....we had to step in...this wasn't supposed to happen.

Beat: You noticed that glow in his eyes right? That's a Demon Realm signature. Stronger than usual too. We got faked out. Consider this your first victory.

Note: We don't even let middle ranks take on this type of threat...you all did well!

Vel,Roy,Hikari: _weakly_ Yaaaaaayyyyy.........

_**They immediately fall unconscious and lie there. Beat and Note look at them and smile,before turning to King Piccolo and going Super Sayian.** _

Daimao: Who the hell are you?

Beat: Their superiors...and we don't appreciate you hurting our new recruits.

Note: Now let's take you down a peg....demon scum

**_Beat and Note take a step forward before dashing forward and stopping right in front of him. Before he could respond,they kicked him into a tree and slammed him into the dirt. Note lowered her hand over King Piccolo and twitched her hand. A purple ball was extracted from out of King Piccolo and Note throws it in the air and blows it up._ **

Note: Well...that was easy~

Daimao: It'll take more than that to best me....

Goku: HOW'S ABOUT ME?!

**_Goku came back on his Kinto-Un (Flying Nimbus) ready to fight._ **

Beat: Heh....time to go. You got it from here, Goku?

Goku: _stares blankly at Beat Yeah but uh....how do you know my name?_

Note: _flustered_ U-UH...WE'VE SAID TOO MUCH, GOOD LUCK GOKU, **BYYYYEEEEEE!!!!**

**_In a hurry, Beat and Note grabbed Vel,Roy, and Hikari and were teleported to the Time Nest. Soon in the nest, they were greeted by Chronoa and Trunks with a sack of Sensu Beans. They fed them to Vel,Roy, and Hikari. To which they IMMEDIATELY woke up_ **

Hikari: GUAH- _huff huff_ W-What happened?!

Chronoa: You got your butts kicked...that's what happened.

Roy: Oh....Aww.....

Chronoa: **BUT-** _smiles_ I am not at all upset with you all. As Beat explained, we got faked out. I suppose this was a trap for newer recruits set up by the Demon Realm....but we noticed in time and managed to save you guys so that's a huge plus. You all deserve props for surviving that...and Vel....I'm sorry you had to do that.

Trunks: It seems that most people are scared pants-less during their first mission. Your actions were commendable and understandable.. _bows_ apologies for trauma and discomfort caused.

Vel: _sweat bead_ W-Wow...errr....this is...unexpected....

Hikari: Talk about the complete opposite of eariler....but...we'll take it.

Roy: .......It's uh....it's okay guys

**_An apology? This must really be a steep hill of a conflict that they're getting themselves into. But what are they signing up for? Find out next time on SUPER DRAGON BALL HEROES:HYPER MISSION!!!_ **


	7. True Beginning

_**Chronoa stood straight and motioned all of them further inside the Time Nest, To where the "Book of Beginning and End" is located, as well as the other scrolls. They all stopped in the middle of the room and they all looked upwards. Chronoa's face darkens, as she begins to speak...** _

Chronoa: _sighs_ I....think we owe you all an explanation. 

Vel: Uhh...for what?

Chronoa: For that...DEMON thing that happened....look, the Time Patrol isn't in the best position right now.

Hikari: Why? What's going on?

Chronoa: We.....are at war.... **with the DEMON REALM..**

Roy: _gulps_ The...D-Demon Realm...??

Chronoa: Yes....about 3 years after we defeated Demigra for the second time..the Demon Realm returned and this time with even more fire power. _she grows a sweat bead and bangs her fist on a table_ **DAMN!!! If we had JUST made SURE he was FINISHED last time!!!**

Beat: I could've sworn that we actually DID it too....but we didn't...MAN that was such a kick to the balls.

Note: I'll say. And now they're back in full force. Not only are all of our corrections we did to the timeline reversed, but also we have to deal with a new set of goons from the Demon Realm. I wish we could say that the new ones were chumps but-

Trunks: Suffice to say, they aren't. All of them are at LEAST 3 times stronger than the last batch. The groups comes as follows: Towa-R Model, Mira- R Model, Fu, Hearts, Mechikabura, Demigra, and their new leader. One that we have no information on. AND should we lose...it isn't the game that's done for, but they'll be able to find a way to conquer reality as well.

Vel: A-A-A-A-A 

**_Everyone in the room felt their spine drop right into their foot. Beat and Note stared blankly at the new recruits, Chronoa and Trunks looked on in a concerned manner. The recruits were frozen. Not a cell was able to move. That was until Trunks spoke._ **

Trunks: If you are worrying about being sent out there, then don't you worry. You three will be on Time Patrol duty. You'll need a lot of work and training if you want to HOPE to fight the Demon Realm. Beat and Note will be mostly scouting for intel...but for now you guys should go home and get some rest. _smiles_ You three must be pooped.

Hikari: Ugh.....heh heh....we kinda are....

Note: Okay. Well all you have to do, is press that button on the side of your watches, and you can get out of here!

Vel: ....Hey....before we go...

Beat: Yeah?

Vel: _grins then smirks_ You've got me pumped for this job now. We won't let you down again! _he lets out his hand for a handshake with Beat_

Beat: Heh heh.... _grins_ You're really proving to be a piece of work, y'know that? Besides, you haven't let us down a first time!

**_As Vel and Beat shake hands, all three press the button and the Time Nest is soon wrapped around in a blue and white light. Vel,Roy,and Hikari are gone, leaving the rest of them alone to themselves._ **

Trunks: ....well.....what does the book say about them?

Chronoa: _giggles_ I can't reveal it now...but you'll be surprised at what those 3 can do. It's gonna be a whole different war once they start fighting....I, for one, can't wait until they come into their own!

Note: ....You know....me too!

**_Just as Note finishes, we see our 3 new recruits currently walking towards the (now setting) sun._ **

Roy: Hey....Vel....were you serious about the being exicted for the job thing?

Vel: Yeah....I was scared pantsless but my hands....they can't stop shaking. All I can think about besides you guys is how hard I'll throw my next punch.

Hikari: _puts her hand on Vel's shoulder_ Same here! I for one, can't wait to deck Cooler right in the jaw....as a **Super Sayian**!!!

Roy: Well? We can come back tomorrow, but this is gonna be a long journey....but we're ready. **ONWARD! TO NEW HOPE!!!**

All: **YEAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!**

_**Alright folks. Stakes have been set, the spotlight is shining on who it needs to shine on, and the wheel is finally starting to roll. And so, without further introduction, here is the TRUE beginning of-** _

_**SUPER DRAGON BALL HEROES: HYPER MISSION!!!** _


	8. First Mission! ......Take 2

One month has passed since those details were revealed to our rookie heroes. In that time, they have: trained with the Turtle Hermit, learned proper Bukujustu (Flight), and have improved their basic fighting techniques (especially Roy). Now with their improved and strengthened abilities, they are ready to try their luck once more. So, IMMEDIATELY AFTER SCHOOL, they ran to the arcade and logged into the game. Once they landed in Conton City, two familars faces greeted them.

Note: Hey....Beat?

Beat: Yeah?

Note: Is that really them?

Beat: Who are you talkin abou-

Roy: HEEEEEY!!!!

At that moment, they both looked and saw all three of them walking towards them.

Note: It's only been a week....you feel that too right?

Beat: How couldn't I? Their ki grew exponentially...it's....stupefying.

Vel: Heh heh..come on guys it's not that big a deal. We've been training non....ALMOST non-stop since then.

Hikari: It's really nothing to write HOME about y'know?

Beat: But it IS! Do you not feel your own power?!

Roy: I mean...we do feel it, but it's nowhere NEAR as high as yours.

Beat: ...you've been comparing yourself the whole time you've trained right? sigh That's a terrible mindset to have. But we'll talk about that later. For now, let's get to the Time Nest.

And so, in mild confusion to Beat's words (all except Roy, Note, and Beat himself), they started a brief walk to the Time Nest where Chronoa was waiting. Upon seeing them, she grew rather giddy with excitement.

Chronoa: gasp Vel? Hikari?! ROY?! THAT'S YOU?!

Vel: Yeah...seriously why is EVERYONE surprised by just seeing us again.

Trunks: You've grown. smiles Considerably. Now...for your next mission, you'll be going a bit farther backwards in time. Taopaipai-

Chronoa: Truuunks-

Trunks: MERCENARY TAO!! Has grown stronger due to interference from the Demon Realm. Even after his training at Korin's Tower, Goku's getting the works.

Roy: Which shouldn't be occuring...you count on us!

Note: We appreciate the confidence, but...are you SURE you got this one?

Hikari: gives a thumbs up We got it!

Beat: Vel?

Vel: Uh huh!

Trunks: Well...I hope your performance matches that confidence...Off you go!

Trunks condensed a scroll that was flowing with purple aura and transformed it into light. He threw the light and them and the light EXPLODED, dropping all 3 right by Korin Tower. Just in time to see Goku getting his butt kicked. 

Goku: OOF-

Tao: And now..insolent brat...NOW is when I take that ball from you. DODON...PAAA!!!!

Hikari: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!

Hikari jumped in front of the blast and tanked it full force. All there was to show for it was a red scratch on her stomach.

Goku: O-OH NO!!!

Tao: Damn...was aiming for the kid, but this will do. Let that serve as a warning..CHILD! GIVE ME THE DRAGON BALL!!

Goku: H-HEY!!! ARE YOU OKAY?! HEY!!!

Hikari: Hm? Yeah, I'm okay!

Goku: W-WHA?! Y-You took it full FORCE?!

Roy picked Goku and spoke softly to him

Roy: We can take it from here. You just relax from here with Upa, okay?

Goku: blink blink O-Okay.....

Goku walked and sat with Upa. Both sat and watched, in pure awe and silence.

Tao: Hm? Confident are we? I'll be sure to wipe that grin clean off!

Hikari: Hmph....VEL!! ROY!! FORMATION: TRI STOCK STING!!!

Vel: ON IT!!!

Roy: GOTCHA!!!

Roy,Vel, and Hikari got into a triangle formation. Hikari set off the chain by dashing forward an elbow straight to the face. She and Tao began to clash fists until she dodged one and gave him a particularly hard palm to his face. Tao was sent skidding into Vel, who hopped on his two hands and Donkey-Kicked him upwards. Roy immediately flew upwards and top speed and reached the top of Korin Tower. She jumped off and began to spin faster and faster as she landed lower and lower

Roy: AND HERE'S THE KILL!!! HIYAAA!!!

Roy immediately straighten out and forcefully extended her legs just in time to kick Tao in the stomach. The kick sent him flying back down to the ground,making a crater. Roy landed and immediately grew with worry as she looked at him.

Roy: Ooohhhh NO! NO NO NO! sweat bead AHhhH- Y-You don't think we killed him do you?!

Hikari: He wouldn't die from that.....Eh...I hope- 

Vel: "I HOPE" DOESN'T HELP!!!

Goku: Hey! That was mad impressive and all,but if he wakes up from that, then I'll take care of him! smiles I'm super strong too y'know!

Hikari: Yeah. We know. And now...we must go..our planet needs us!

Roy: .....What?

Hikari: Super Kari...AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-

Vel: ...........................................................

Hikari: .................................................

15 seconds after she said that, the same light returned to engulf them. As soon as they came, they left.

Upa: Hey...Goku-san?

Goku: Yeah? ...

Upa: You think we'll see them again?

Goku: I think so...I've got this churning feeling in my gut that I'll see them again...also could you stop calling me "san"?

Upa: Okay Mr. Goku!

Goku: sighs

And so,with a much cleaner victory under their belt, our three heroes return to the Time Nest, awaiting their results from the mission. How will their performance be viewed? Find out next time on "Super Dragon Ball Heroes: HYPER MISSION!!


	9. You've DONE IT! For Real This Time!!!

**_The trio soon landed back in the Time Nest. Upon arrival,all but Chronoa stared in awe and silence._ **

Trunks: ......

Chronoa: Well, that was a MUCH better performance, even considering your circumstances previously. _thumbs up_ **EXTRAORDINARY!!!**

Note: Your teamwork.....that form....it's top tier work. Some of our elites can't pull that off...

Beat: _squeals_ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEE** \- **THAT WAS SO COOL! THE WAY YOU BATTERED HIM UP, THE WAY THAT YOU DUNKED HIM INTO THE GROUND!!! DUUUUUDE-**

Roy: _sweat bead_ U-Uh....Beat? Are you quite alright?

Beat: Y-Yeah.. _clears throat_ Pardon me...

Note: Well...Vel...Hikari...Roy...welcome to the Time Patrol. 

Roy: I thought we were inducted already?

Trunks: Yes, but now we can be SURE that you are capable of completing certain directives and mission.

_**On queue, another scroll erupted in a purple aura and Chronoa was immediate to respond. She opened it and there was a scene of Garlic Jr. throwing Goku and Piccolo into the Dead Zone, closing it and leaving Gohan alone to face Garlic Jr. With glowing red eyes, he started to take a swing and aimed it at the then barely conscious Gohan. Before the scene could finish, she closed the scroll and looked at the group. Her eyes read that she wanted the new recruits to tackle this one.** _

Vel, Roy, and Hikari: _nods and bows_ **YES MA'AM!!**

Note: _sweat bead_ Eager to please much?

**_The scroll burst into the all too familiar pocket of light and swallowed the three. They landed and were just in time to see Garlic Jr. transform into his Full Power state. They jumped down next to Goku and Piccolo, and stared down Garlic Jr._ **

Piccolo: I should ask who you are, but I won't bother. You had better not get in our way!

Goku: Cool it Piccolo. They're here to help, and they seem really strong. _he turns his head and shakes it in the direction of Jr._ Do you guys know much about him?

Vel: Just one.

Hikari: _sweat bead_ He ain't lying about the immortal bit...

**_The next great battle is soon to unfold. If they lose, this could mean certain death for all of them. How will they fare? Keep reading "SUPER DRAGON BALL HEROES: HYPER MISSION" to find out!!!_ **


	10. Garlic, Spice, and Everything Malicious

Piccolo: _sweat bead_ Immortality....how the hell do we deal with that?

Vel: You don't...you just live long enough for Mr.Immortal to screw up.

Goku: I take no would be a good time to take a stance?

Roy: A VERY good time!

_**As the 4 heroes and 1 Ex-Villain stance against their looming opponent, his eyes grow red and his muscles expand even more. His fangs become longer and sharper. His veins grow and his ki skyrocketed. Even as they stood, our entire rooting team could feel their bodies tremble.** _

Goku: _sweat bead_ I feel an extraordinary power from him!

**_Garlic takes a step forward before beginning to run at full speed and them. He swings his fist at Roy, who just barely manages to block. She skids backwards before Garlic punches her again. flinging her into a wall._ **

Roy: _coughs up spit_ **GUAH-**

Hikari: **ROY!!!**

 _ **Garlic had already began his rush towards the rest. He opened his arms and rammed them, sending them flying. He appeared behind them and grabbed Piccolo's and Goku's head, slamming them into the ground. Vel and Hikari rush in for a few hits and, for a bit, it works. Garlic, however, was unphased and proceeded to beat down the both of them at the same time, they were knocked into a wall, but Garlic's satisfaction was short lived, as Goku, Piccolo, and Roy delivered a full power kick to Garlic's face. Vel and Hikari rushed backed and Garlic was jumped by all 5 of them, soon, he was out of the castle and into the rubble surrounding the castle. All 6 of them took a moment to spit out blood and stare each other down.**_ **_Garlic's eyes widen and he shoots a ki blast at full force. The other 5 shoots a blast of their own, including Goku's Super Kamehameha. Garlic overpowers them and the blast explodes on scene, cover the entire area with smoke, dust, and a yellow haze made from ki. They were all sent into the rubble and covered in bruises and cuts. They all managed to get to a just barely standing part of a room to catch their breath_**

Goku: Ugh.....oooohhh **man** he's tough...thanks you guys. We'd have been dead hadn't it been for you helping me out.

Piccolo: You're telling me...

Vel: _huff huff_....Okay.....it's not much but I have a plan...

Hikari: Well?

Roy: Yeah. We kinda need one...though the "not much" but concerns me.

Vel: The biggest problem his.....it's entirely based on timing and luck-

Garlic Jr.: Peek a boo.... **I SEE YOU!!!**

All: _sweat bead_ ACK-

**_Garlic Jr. bursted through the wall and elbowed Vel in the nose, causing a moderate nose bleed. Shortly after, he turns wildly and swing at Hikari and Roy, flinging them through a wall. Goku and Piccolo used this chance to unleash a combo attack, they punched rapidly, eventually breaking through Garlic absurd amount of muscle. Another blast combo and Garlic was engulfed in a ki attack. After the smoke cleared, his body stood, but the spell wore off. Things were back to normal...finally..._ **

Vel: _wipes his nose_ Ugh..... **DAMN** he throws a good hit...

Roy: Agreed. But this was far from out of our realm. I'd say we did rather well.

Hikari: Yeah. A Garlic Jr. stronger than Raditz and all we have to show for it is some scrapes and a nosebleeder-

Vel: HEY!

Hikari: _snickers_ I'm joking buddy!

Roy: Yeah...well let's watch to make SURE this is back to normal.

 _ **At that moment, Gohan let out a scream far away from their location, causing the Dead Zone to open. With that cue, Chronoa retrieved all three of them and thus: Their mission is completed**_.  
____________________________________

_**Great Work you three! Piccolo would be proud of you! But what await our heroes when they get back? A new mission? A secret? An ambush? Find out next time on** _ _** Super Dragon Ball Heroes: HYPER MISSION!!! ** _


	11. Birthday Beats

**_Through the portal, all three fly through and crash into a bookshelf. They all rub their heads and barely stand up._ **

Vel: Uggghhh.....

Chronoa: Excellent performance you three! Now, I have your next assignment!

Hikari: Wait... _huff huff_ give us some time to rest....

Roy: Yeah? Who's next? The Red Ribbons? Raditz?

Chronoa: Beat!

Vel: Ye- **HUH!?**

Beat: W-WHAT?! WHY ME?!

Chronoa: _sweat bead_ Don't tell me you actually forgot....

Trunks: I think he did...

Beat: Forgot WHAT?

Note: _inhales_ Sorry about this sweetie-

**_At that instant, Note kissed his lips and immediately smacked him on the back of the head afterwards._ **

Beat: **AAAOOOOOWWW- WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR YOU PSYCHO?!**

Roy: Why'd you have to kiss him?

Note: A.) He's my boyfriend. B.) It's June 30th....aka your **BIRTHDAY,DUMB ASS!!!**

Beat: .........ooooooohhhh **yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh**

Chronoa: Well don't stay here! Figure out something! You all go have fun!

Beat: _blink blink_ Uh...okay....sure....

**_We now cut to our group of five walking down a street, wondering what to do for his birthday. They decide to first figure out something to eat._ **

Note: Okay but...what then? Buffet? Sushi? Ramen?

Beat: _snaps_ MEXICAN!!!

Vel: Yeeaaah...I could totally go for a burrito right now.

Roy: Or a soft shell taco...aaaaaa~

Hikari: Welp, look no further. There's our stop!

_**Hikari stop and points her thumb to a restaurant right next to them. "The Crooked Catcus" it was called.** _

Vel: Man...what is it with our luck and finding places?

**_And after about 30 minutes, they have their food out. Just before they dig in, Note sparks a short conversation._ **

Note: _sweat bead_ H-Hey Hikari...what did you order again?

Hikari: The...uhh...."El Mondo Horrible".

Beat: _nom_ Isn't that a challenge item?

Hikari: Yeah! They said that it's so spicy that you'll lose nerve control for a bit or somethin'. It's baloney, I don't believe it for a second. In fact, I'm gonna take a huge _lifts burrito_ right **NO-**

**_Vel snatches the burrito and sits it away from her. He stares at her worriedly._ **

Note: Vel? What's up?

Vel: Hikari...can we try and have the **tiniest shread** of common sense. Take a tiny bite, don't gobble the WHOLE thing down!

Hikari: I **RELISH** the challenge! _nom nom nom_

Roy: .........

All: ........  
  
Hikari: _sweating_ Well what? I feel nothing....nothing at all- **GIYAAAAAAA!!!**

**_Hikari's arms start moving uncontrollably and her legs shake around. She tries to move but it's always 5 or steps away from what she wants to do._ **

Vel: H-HIKARI! I **TOLD** YOU SO!!! DO YOU NEED MILK?!

Hikari: _huff_ I don't think that's gonna- **DOO- DAA- DEE- DODUBADUBADUBA- WAAAAAAAA-**

**_Then her body started to do actions that you'd only see a psycho perform. Twisting body, wild flailing, and her head banging against her chair before falling and breathing heavily._ **

Roy: H-Hey _snickers Are you okay?_

 _Beat:_ W-W-We're _chuckles v-very concerned~_

Hikari: _exhales_ Yeah, I'm good...whew....

Waitress A: Can I get your name please?

Hikari: U-Uh...Hikari Nakatsuru...why do you ask?

Waitress 1: You just won yourself free meals for three months! Congratulations!

Waitress 2: Most people don't survive past the first 30 seconds without any assistance, and not only were you daring enough to gulp nearly the whole thing in one go, but you did the entire thing without a drink!

Hikari: YEAAA-

Roy: _clocks Hikari on the head_ DON'T BE PROUD OF THAT!!!!!

Hikari: Yeesh...well let's beat it... _cough cough_

Note: Well...let's hit the karaoke bar before we head in! It's Friday and I wanna get my alto on!

All: _staring at Note_........

Note: Uh.....what?

Roy: .......I uh........

Note: I-I was kidding! _waves her hands_ C-Come on!

Beat: _sweat bead_ No you weren't-

Note: _blushes_ Okay **fine** , I wasn't kidding...

Vel: _looks at the night sky_ Hey...let's head to Watanabe Terrace...I wanna get a good view of the sky.

Beat: Good idea...it **is** clear out tonight. _looks at Note_ Whaddya say, Note?

Note: Your call **birthday boy** _grins_


	12. Thoughts on a Terrace

**_All five would make it to a popular attraction in Hero Town, a Emerald Green colored terrace that goes by the name of Watanabe Terrace. As you can see, Hero Town ADORES Dragon Ball. All five sat down a large step and stared at the night sky. And soon their thoughts consumed them..._ **

Vel: Look at that sky, you think that there's an **end** to that up there?

Hikari: I doubt it man...tell ya what. How many planets are there?

Beat: I would assume there's as many as stars?

Roy: All of that black out there...why is it black? What exactly **is** that blackness?

Note: Good question.....

Hikari: Soo...seeing as the universe is technically infinite...you think that our universe is just minisized inside another universe? Like one of those...Russian...doll....eeehhhh...thingys???

Roy: _rubs her chin_ Hmm....you know, the names of those things escape me too.

Hikari: But you know what I'm talking about?

Beat, Note, Roy, & Vel: Yeah-

Hikari: Okay well-

Roy: Excuse me-

Vel: What's up Roy?

Roy: You guys think that there's another us out there? Seeing as the universe is so big and all?

Hikari: It's possible..

Roy: You think that they're exactly like us?

Vel: Possibly. There's a higher chance for them to be different though.

Beat: Yeah you have to think about that too.

Note: ...you think that... **one day** we'll have answers to all these questions?

Roy & Hikari: Not in **our** lifetime-

Note: I know but still...

**_The group then became silent, looking at the stars and the night sky. The universe became bigger and bigger. The world around them faded into opacity. They were surrounded by nothing but the universe and the infinite questions surrounding it...and ask, they did._ **

Beat: Dumb Question but...you think there's a planet were Dolphins replaced Dinosaurs?

Note: _snickers_ Maybe. 

Hikari: I'm just imagining a dolphin just coming out of the water and roaring at you-

Roy: _giggles_ rAAA- _snorts_ AAAAAOUUURR-

Beat: _bawling in laughter_ Ho-HO-WHAT was **THAT?!!**

Roy: Don't ask **ME,** I don't **KNOW** \- _still giggling_

_**The other three were wheezing at this point.** _

Hikari: _clenching her stomach_ I-I CAN'T **BREATHE- HAHA-**

Vel: D-DUDE- MY- MY **STOMACH HURTS-** _wheezes again_

_**And soon, the laughter subsided. All 5 soon were back on track, thinking of various responses and questions about the universe.** _

Roy: ....

Beat: .......

Note: ....You think there's a hospitable planet made of..candy or something?

Roy: But wouldn't we run out of planet? Seeing as hunger wouldn't be an issue?

Vel: Yeah...What if The planet was as big as Jupiter..and there were only like....3000 people total living there.

Note: But then the planet would still be down to it's last eventually, wouldn't it?

Roy: I mean maybe. Maybe not seeing as not **all** of those people would have kids.

Hikari: Yeah, you have a point...

Vel: Okay but...aliens.....there's no question that they exist right?

Beat, Hikari, Note, Roy: No-

Vel: Good! So now we can talk about _fades into mumbling_

**_And so they talked...and talked...and talked..minutes turned into hours, and they made all made their way home after saying their goodbyes. A Friday night well spent. And as they all went to bed, they all dreamt of the universe, and all the questions they didn't ask...that is except for one person..._ **


	13. Fear! The Absolute Horror!

**_We find ourselves in a bleak environment filled with ruined mountains, a gigantic lightning storm above, and several craters. All 5 of our familiar heroes are seen struggling, our new recruits are struggling to even to even stand. In the middle of them all is a Purple Figure, nearly silhouette-like._ **

Hikari: _huff huff_ How tough.... _huff_ **ARE** you??? All five of us...and not...a single dent....

???: Alas...five of you just isn't enough...especially with your measly squad you have going here. You couldn't battle your way out of a Jungle Gym....

Beat: Just....NNGH- _holds his shoulder_ Give **up**....

Note: I don't know how you came back from that beating we gave you- _her voice glitches out_ But this time, we put you down for good. And that's a **promise**

Vel (internally): W-Who'd she say??

???: _chuckles_ Were you not taught to not make promises you're incapable of keeping? You can't even muster the energy for those so-called "God" forms. You stood no chance to begin with and have a negative chance of doing so.

Note: _her eye twitches_ Okay...that's **IT!!!!!!**

_**Note snaps into her Super Saiyan 2 form and attempts to rush our silhouetted mystery man. Unfortunately, not a single hit was landing on him.** _

Beat: NOTE, W-WAIT A SE- **DAMMIT-**

**_Beat joins Note in doing the the same. Mystery man soon grows tired of dodging the blows and raises his ki, his aura pushes the two off of him. Beat and Note rush back in only for him to elbow Note square in the face, breaking her nose. Beat manages to force him to block but still no damage was done. Beat soon received a quick and strong uppercut to the chin, followed by a kick to the hip, and a right hook directly to the stomach. He grabs Note by the face and shoots a ki blast with the same hand, sending Note into Beat._ **

Beat: _coughs up blood_ **HUWAAAAGH-**

_**Beat and Note were sent flinging through several mountains and crashed into a big mountain, making a crater. Both attempt to move but instead fall into their bases forms and fall unconscious. All that's left are Vel, Roy, and Hikari and they were all terrified.** _

Roy: _sweating_.......

Hikari: _grits her teeth_......Great.....

**_He begins with using the same separation trick to split apart the three. Then...with his tail..proceeds to choke Roy._ **

Roy: _cough_ ACK- _gurgle_

Hikari: HEY!!! PUT HER DOWN!!!!

**_Hikari flies towards him and rams his back with her head, followed by a heavy combo of punches and kicks. Unfortunately, Roy's eyes become visibly more pale and ghost like, and soon her lifeless body swayed in his grasp before he let her go._ **

Vel: R-......Roy.....no.....

Hikari: There's no way....not her....

**_Vel and Hikari soon begin to cry and start doing their best to wail on him. But even with this, it's still nowhere near close to enough. With one swift pistol-whip to the neck, Hikari was also out of commission. Vel stopped and looked before growing even angrier...and even sadder. But before he can attack again, the mystery man is gone. However, his laughter echoes all around him as the world begins to take a surreal and almost alien form, from it's sky to the objects. All Vel could do was scream in frustration and sorrow as he had to process that he had lost everything._ **

???: Vel! VEL???? **VEL!!!!!!!**

Vel: **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!**

**_Vel would be soon kick someone in the face and the impact caused the world to shatter...as he would soon snap his eyes open and shoot awake and alert...albeit a bit TOO alert._ **

Vel: _sweating_ GUAH- _huff...huff_

???: _rubs her nose_ Jeez.....one **hell** of a way to get home.... 

Vel: ... _sniff.....sob_

???: Huh? H-Hey Vel...don't cry. Come on-

**_An orange haired giant lady sits on Vel's bed and hugs him. She brushes his hair and does her best to comfort him. Vel hugs even tighter and she, for one, doesn't plan on letting go until Vel is ready to._ **

Vel: _sniff_ T-Thanks sis...

**_Meet Vanadia Nakatari....Vel's big sister._ **


	14. Midnight Star (Part 1)

**_Vanadia was still steadily hugging Vel as his tears got heavier and heavier. Seconds felt like hours as Vanadia brushed Vel's head and tried to get him to calm down. And so he did within due time._ **

Vel: _sob_ Waaaa....

Vanadia: _softly_ Oi, Oi. You don't have to cry. Big sis is here, don't worry. 

Vel: _sniff_ Ugh....haa....o-okay.... _sniff_

Vanadia: Not like you to cry like that.

Vel: _wipes his tears and tries to pull himself together_ Y-Yeah! _sniff_ B-Bad Dream is all...

Vel (internally): Come ON! You're **16, GET IT TOGETHER!!!**

Vanadia: _looks at Vel worriedly_ Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it????

Vel: N....Nah, I'm good.

Vanadia: _still worried_ Hmm....Well I'm off work.... _giggles then snaps_ I got it! You wanna ride with me lil' bro?

**_Vel's eyes suddenly beam up with glee as he shakes Vanadia's jacket._ **

Vel: **REALLY??**

Vanadia: _giggles_ Yeah, you little goof. Try not to be so loud okay?

Vel: O-Okay! OOP- _covers his mouth_

Vanadia: _snickers_ Quiet you-

_**Now would be a great time to properly introduce Vanadia Nakatari, Vel's big sister. She's Vel's senior by 6 years, placing her at 22 years old. She also has Salamander Orange hair that she wears in a pony tail, surprisingly well developed, emerald green eyes, and towers at 6'4 (a smidgen over 193 cm). On a casual day, she's normally wear purple shoes with a black stripe, a matching purple jacket, blue pants, and a red jacket with a purple V inside of it.She works on the Hero Town police force and has a rather respectable position as** _ **_lieutenant, not the first female to do so but certainly the quickest to make her way to that ranking. She's garnered the reputation of the "Orange Streak" both in the work force and on the street, due to his metaphorical and quite literal speed. Some say a bullet could be shot at her and it'd only graze her before she got her foot so far up your butt that you'd taste the rubber off her boot. Gruesome legend, I know. With the introduction done, we see Vel and Vanadia, or Vana for short, sneaking out the front door before they're stopped._ **

???: _ahem_

Vanadia: _gulp_ U-Uh.....H-Hey Ma

???: **Vana...** _sighs then smiles_ Sweetie, you're in your 20s, you don't have to sneak out anymore. I onl- wish you'd

???: **AWWWW, ENOUGH MUSHY STUFF! TAKE OUR BOY WHEREVER YA LIKE, BUT YOU BETTER GUARD HIM LIKE ONE OF THOSE FANCY ESCORTS, Y'HEAR ME?????**

Vanadia: _sweat bead_ Y-Yes Ma'am!

???: That's my little girl! _laughing uproariously_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!

**_Okay, ONE MORE introduction and that's it. These two cartoon characters are Vel's and Vanadia's parents. Meet, Ryuko and Naoki Nakatari. Naoki is a 44 year old man with rather strong bags under his eyes. He's rather short at 5'3 (157.48 cm), he has light canary yellow hair,somewhat weak posture and hazel eyes. He's a retired Tech Developer at Capsule Corp, working nearly most of his youth down the drain. His wife, Ryuko, is nearly the polar opposite. Raspberry Red Hair, 5'9 (_ ** _**172.72 cm),a gripping presence, strong and visible musculature, bags but not nearly as deep as her husbands,eyes that resemble a deep blue after sunset, and to top it all off, 40 years old. Not bad for an aging lady huh?** _

Vanadia: U-Um, w-well we're **OFF!!!**

_**Vana takes Vel straight to her car, which we'll go over in better lighting, and cranks it. Both put on their seat belts, and then rips road apart soon after.** _

Naoki: _sighs_

Ryuko: _glances curiously then smirks_ C'mon hubby! Tell me what's wrong!

Naoki: I....I don't know. 

Ryuko: ...Kids right?

Naoki: Yes.....

Ryuko: They'll be fine, those two work off each other like batteries and flashlights

Naoki: _chuckles_ Strange analogy dear..


	15. Midnight Star (Part 2)

**_The car speeds along a somewhat empty highway as Vel looks towards the city. The street lights reveal it to be rather sleak design. The car has four doors, has a Midnight Blue color with Amethyst Purple and Golden stripes. Orange headlights and rear lights and to top it all off, rose glow inside. Inside the car is standard fare: A Radio/CD/DVD combo with digital options such as flash drives and SD Cards, arm rests and cup holders (though made out of much higher quality material), mirror, and, as the most non normal thing present, a scanner that lets Vana contact the station in emergencies. The breeze of cruise brushing past the car whips and blows as Vel sticks his head out of the window. The air cooling away his night sweat and his hair flowing backward in the wind._ **

Vanadia: _smiling_ You feeling better lil' bro?

Vel: _also grinning_ A lot! Thanks!

Vanadia: Glad to hear!

_**As Vanadia focuses on the road, a speed demon zooms past her and Vel down the road. Vanadia blinks in confusion a couple times before gaining a mischievous grin. Vel notices and gets back in the car, immediately putting on his seat belt.** _

Vanadia: Pop Quiz Vel. What's the speed limit on this freeway?

Vel: Uh......65 Miles Per Hour?

Vanadia: _snaps twice_ Correct! Now, how fast do you think he was going?

Vel: _rubs his chin_ Errr.....maybe 85???

Vanadia: I'd say so too...So. Whaddya say we teach our Speed Demon a lesson in **Freeway Etiquette???**

**_Vel's eyes beam as he cheers and pumps his fists. He gets more and more excited as the seconds toll on._ **

Vanadia: Password??

Vel: _chanting_ Midnight Star. Midnight Star! **Midnight Star!! MIDNIGHT STAR!!!!**

Vanadia: Well then... _chuckles mischievously_ Let's tear up the **road** little guy!!!

**_Vana takes her right hand and press a button on her Gear Stick. A number pad opens up on her steering wheel. She presses one button and the all too familiar police lights and siren go off. One combination "1-0-3-1" releases some extra engines and allows the speedometer to surpass it's normal driving speed. One last combination "1-1-2-6" encases the car in a hard metal shell with small holes covering it. Vana drives her foot into the gas as the car catches up to the Speed Demon within seconds. No less than 150 MPH._ **

Vana: _rolls her window down and waves_ Heeeeeeeeeeeeey~

Speedy Rando: W-WHAT THE HELL?????!?!??!

Vana: Thought you could escape the Orange Streak eh? Not a chance! heh heh-

_**Vana speeds away and then brakes into a Spinning Donut maneuver, sliding and spinning forwards at an angle until she was directly in front of the speeder.** _

S.Rando: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** _brakes on the spot_

_**The rando braked and spun until the side of his car collided with Vana's car, the collision making causing Vana and the rando to careen towards the edge of the highway. Vana presses a purple button, causing a strong, almost inescapable magnetic field to grip the rando's car. As the cars approach a bridge, they burst out of the barriers, both parties find themselves airborne above a city illuminated with city lights and livelihood.** _

Vel and Rando: _panicked_ **WaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

Vanadia: _smirks_ Almost DONE!

**_Vanadia enters one final code: "6-2-3" and pushes a blue button. Out of the trunk and hood releases a giant parachute that eases both cars to the ground. One landed. There's silence. Then....Vel opens the car door and stumbles out of the car._ **

Vanadia: _looks back at Vel_ Whoops. Got a little too excited. _rubs her head and sweats_ You alright buddy? ......Vel??

Vel: Ugh......uuugggggghh..... **BLAAAAAAAAAAAARGH-**

_**Vel, possibly does the most reasonable thing so far, and process to throw up chunks behind a bush. Meanwhile Vana walks out of her car and approaches the Random person, who, for the past 2 minutes, as been staring at the air wide eyed and shaking.** _

Vanadia: Hey...um.......I think I was a little too rough right then. Sorry about that.

Rando: ...............I-I.....

Vanadia: _rubs her head again_ I guess a **little** is an understatement. Say, what's your name?

Shiro: I-I-It's Shiro ma'am.....

Vanadia: Alright Shiro. Well....for being such a good sport, I'll let you off with a warning. Sorry about the roughness, but you **were** breaking the law. _she shows him her badge_ And I **enforce** those laws. 

Shiro: _gulp_ Y-Yes ma'am....

Vanadia: Hold on.

**_Vana digs in her pocket and gives him about 20 dollars._ **

Vanadia: **Again**...sorry about that. You uh....you get yourself a burger, some Ice Cream. Calm yourself down. _pats him on the back_

Shiro: _nods and just barely smiles_ Yes ma'am.

Vanadia: _smiles softly_ I don't wanna run into you like this again, y'hear me? Next time it'll be just you. Me. _points to her car_ And my **Midnight Star.**

Shiro: Right... _grins_

**_He proceeds to pull away and drive off into the city, under the speed limit of course._ **

Vanadia: Seems like a good enough kid.... _glances over at Vel_ You alright? I owe you an apology too.

Vel: I-I'm good. _gags_ I'm good.

Vanadia: Well....what do you say we look for a diner and have some dinner.

Vel: _his eyes beam up as we've seen many times before_ **You mean it????**

Vanadia: _giggles_ Of course! You can ride in front. _puts her hand on her chest_ I promise no more high-speed chases tonight.

Vel: **Promise???**

Vanadia: On my badge.

Vel: Then you wouldn't have a problem with me calling Shotgun.

Vanadia: _shrugs_ I dunno why you keep sitting in the back to begin with.

Vel: Hm.....me neither.

_**As the two get back into the car. Vana presses a red button that undoes all of the changes and transformations done just minutes earlier. She turns on the radio and a guitar riff immediately starts to bring a smile to their faces.** _

Vel: Hey! It's your favorite song!

Vanadia: Heh, **One OF** my favorites.

Vel: You remember the lyrics?

Vanadia: 'Course I do.

_**As it turns out, they can both sing. Vel...well.....not as versatile as Vana but he's still pretty good.** _

Vanadia: 🎶O-ran-ge no s-li-de🎶

Vel: 🎶 Utsusu Sora 🎶

Vanadia: 🎶S-pon-ge no p-ri-de🎶

Vel:🎶 bu-ra-sa-ke-te 🎶

Vanadia and Vel: 🎶 **Spider!!** Ike-do-tta sono yoka-n..... 🎶

**_As the two continue their duet, they also ride off into the city. After, a few hours, they arrive back home. Stuffed of burgers, fries, and ice cream. Vanadia walks through the door with Vel on her back, sleeping. She sets Vel down in his bed gently and covers him up. A kiss on the check and she leaves to turn on the light with a giant grin on her face. G'night little bro. The door closes...leaving the house quiet for the rest of the night. Sweet Dreams Vel.....and good work Vanadia._ **


	16. Hair is Pride! Roy's Past!

_**In the early morning hours of Japan, sun rays begin to light the black sky into a deep midnight blue. The moon retires and the sun begins to rise. City lights are shutting off and a particular 4-story house is rather quiet. the TV going at a lower volume than usual. In one room, lies a girl with rather wild hair in a T-Shirt and shorts......come to think of it. Say doesn't that remind you of Roy a tad bit? As the minutes pass on, she flips and turns in her bed. Soon, her eyes flutter open, revealing a pair of dark Ocean Blue eyes. After a bit of struggling, she rolls herself out of bed and stretches a bit.** _

Roy: _stretches_ **Hrrngh-**.....aaah- Seems I got up pretty early today.

_**Roy carries herself into the hallway and hears the TV going. She softly smiles before making her way to a wooden room on the first floor. She sits criss-cross and looks at the sun rise, closing her eyes. She exhales and stays silent for what seems like minutes and minutes. Looking around the room, we see many plants, water fountains (albeit very small), and several tiny rice plants around her. Not to mention the streams around her.** _

???: You never go a single week without visiting this place, Roy-chan.

Roy: Mm? _turns around and grins_ Aunt Yoko!

_**Yoko sits next to Roy and looks out the window.** _

Yoko: Homesick? We had this room put in for you y'know?

Roy: I know but....it does really replace the real thing...

Yoko: ....I haven't been there since before you came around. _smiles_ Could you tell me what you remember from when your were growing up? Over there how it was when you left?

Roy: Um....sure. I'll try to narrow it down to only important bits....

**_16 years ago, in a rural village, a baby is held in the arms of a rather skinny woman with short yet fluffy hair. Quite the casual appearance, nearly stereotypical. The baby whimpers but never once fully cries. The baby is about normal sized though with a little extra baby fat on her. The house they reside consists of a woman, the new mother. The new father, and new grandfather._ **

???: _crying_ It's been 4 months....I still can't get over it. Our baby girl..... _sweatbead_ That's still without a name.... **HIRO!!!**

Hiro: I-I'M STILL THINKING KIKI-

**_Kiki and Hiro Maeda. You've more or less meet Kiki already though I suppose I could tell you more about her. She's rather strong willed and honest. Understanding and very forgiving, while a bit rough, but never to the point of it hurting her. Her husband, is much the same in some areas. He's just as forgiving and understanding, though by comparison, he's much more pacifistic and timid in nature. And rather fat and jolly to boot._ **

Kiki: It's been 2 months and nothing's come to mind?

Hiro: I've thought of plenty, but I didn't like any of them..

Kiki: ...Now..pray tell.....how come I haven't heard any in **two. weeks.**

Hiro: _gulp_ I-I....I thought those were particularly stupid

Kiki: _inhales_ Hiro.....tell me. **Now,** please?

Hiro: Okay...um....I thought of Nami...Robin...Harmony...

Kiki: Keep going.

Hiro: Wendi? Miyako...Kiyoko...

Kiki: Anymore?

Hiro: T-The last I had was... **Rosemary....**

Kiki: ....Hold on......Try and shorten that one. You're onto something.

Hiro: Er.....Rose? No..Mary? N-No, she's not a Mary...... **Roy??????**

**_The baby stopped whimpering right then and there. A small smile came to her face before giggling and pulling on Kiki's hair._ **

Kiki: Hey....Say it one more time?

Hiro: ....Roy???

**_The baby now giggles and waves her hands in front of Kiki._ **

Kiki: Well...it's decided. Her name is gonna be Roy! Oi! Dad!

**_An older man makes his way into the room. He has gray hair and a beard/mustache combo. He's rather scrawny at his older age gnawing away at his strength. For now, we'll address him as Mr. Maeda._ **

Mr. Maeda: Yes?

Kiki: _chuckles_ Meet your granddaughter, Roy Maeda!

Mr. Maeda: _softly smiles_ My little Roy.....

**_And so, 9 years pass by. Roy slowly but surely grows her into her own. She's taught by her parents about the world and the usual academic aspects of the world. Her hair grows into a tiny mane and continues to grow more as a person. A kindhearted and normally pacifistic soul like her father but strong-willed like her mother. Though not as strong as her mother by comparison. Her grandfather also began to teach her how to fight. Things went more or less the same with nothing much changing. She would help bring in salmon, rice, and other crops and foods. Her mother would consistently have talks with Roy and it became apparent that her parents were very proud of how she was turning out. However, one sparring session, things were changed forever._ **

_**Inside of a wooden room with screen doors, stand a little Roy and her grandpa.** _

Roy: Okay grandpa! Come at me with everything you have!

Mr. Maeda: There's my little ball of fury! First to fall down is the loser. _stanc_ _es_ Are ya ready?

Roy: _stances_ Yeah!

**_Both stare each other down for mere seconds. Mr. Maeda swoops in for a swift punch to Roy's stomach, but she catches it with her hands. She uses that as leverage to lift herself up to give him a swift kick to the chin. He stumbles backwards a bit and Roy takes this chance to run towards him and jump for an attack to send him to the floor._ **

Roy: **I WIN GRANDPA!!**

Mr. Maeda: ...... **Gotcha-**

Roy: **!?!?**

Mr. Maeda: _smirks_ You're much too **NAIVE!**

_**Mr. Maeda hits Roy square in the face with the palm of his right hand. With one last chop, he brings down his hand full-force into Roy's stomach, flinging her to the floor and making her cough up spit. She keels and holds her stomach. Cicadas and water rule over the silence as Roy struggles to get herself together.** _

Mr. Maeda: .... _grins_ You alright down there?

Roy: N-No....

Mr. Maeda: _sweat bead_ O-Oh dear...did I hit you too h-

Roy: **Again....**

Mr. Maeda: .....Eh???

Roy: _growls_ **Again...I wanna go again....**

**_Mr. Maeda blinks a couple times before grinning and taking a stance once more. Roy rushes towards him and so begins another set of matches. Until sunset, they battle with each other, testing each other's patience and skills. 30 losses and 3 wins for Roy. 33 times total. As the moon begins to rise, Mr. Maeda decides to call it a day and brings Roy to another room._ **

Roy: Grandpa? Where are we headed?

Mr. Maeda: A very special place...Something that I've been meaning to give you for a while now....

Roy: Huh?

**_They both stop in front of a closet. Inside is a red gi, with a black stripe and buttons, and white wristbands to accompany it. There's also a small box within the corner._ **

Roy: _looks on in wonder_ oooooooo- What's this grandpa?

Mr. Maeda: It's a very special gi that your great grandmother made for your grandma. And your grandma remade for your mom. And I've worked on reversing it's size for you. _smiles_ It's a very special gift. Unfortunately, I think we only have one generation left for it before it has to be retired for good. I made it as strong as I could.

_**Roy's eyes glisten looking at it. It certainly caught her interest with it's colors.** _

Mr. Maeda: Pretty isn't it? That and that hair of your's. It'll be beautiful together....

Roy: _looks puzzled_ Why?? Why my hair??

Mr. Maeda: Red represents Strength. Black is Confidence. White is intelligence. Fluffy Hair represents gentleness. Long hair represents one's growth as a person. You will soon have all those things. 

**_Mr. Maeda pats Roy's head and grins at her, while taking out the box. He begins to help her put on the gi, and it fit perfectly. Her eyes sparkle at how much she loves it and she jumps in glee._ **

Mr. Maeda: One more thing...

**_Out of that small box, comes a magnetic, Turquoise Blue hair tie. He gently ties it around Roy's hair, who has a small ponytail to go along with her mane. Roy's eyes water a bit before she hugs her grandpa tightly. He brushes her hair and speaks softly._ **

Mr. Maeda: Now now...I've never known you to cry. Not even once. Don't start now, okay?

Roy: _sniff_ Y-Yeah

Mr. Maeda: _smiles_ You are the best that this family has to offer. Don't ever lose sight of that...your pride..

_**The scene transitions back to Roy and her aunt Yoko looking at the sky once more. The sun had now risen enough to make the clouds orange and the sky a brighter blue.** _

Yoko: Quite the story you have there....

Roy: Yeah....but-

**_Soon a turtle walks its way up to Roy's hand and nudges it._ **

Roy: Hm? _turns around and smiles_ **Cell-chan!!**

Yoko: _chuckles_ Your uncle Atsushi always liked that Dragon Ball show. For the life of me, I never understood why he liked it so much. Not to mention a weird name for a pet turtle...

_**Roy had picked Cell-chan up and held him close to her face. The little turtle walks forward and nuzzles Roy's nose with his head, earning an innocent giggle from her. She puts him down and let's him walk away for a little while before turning back towards the window.** _

Roy: And then they had me move over here with you two..something about starting high school properly.

Yoko: Did you protest?

Roy: _chuckles_ Of course I did. The only thing that could have saved me was my grandpa not really being into the big city, techno stuff. _giggles_ We still had a CRT and a jukebox over there.

Yoko: _snickers_ A jukebox eh? Well do you regret not finding a way back home.

Roy: Not at all. Were it not for this, I wouldn't have met Vel and Hikari. _smiles_ I'm eternally grateful for that at least.

Yoko: ....Say...you remember **that day**?

Roy: I never forgot....

_**Flashback to 3 years ago. Roy was walking the hallways of her new high school. She's walks around as she nervously and frantically looks around her. Practically everything was the polar opposite to what she was used to. In not paying attention, she let her hair trip someone walking behind her.** _

Roy: **A-AAH-** _nervously chuckles_ **M-My name's Roy!** _bows_ **S-Sorry about that!**

???: Oh? No worries. Say, could you head with me to the corridor behind the snack shop after the last class for today? I'd like to know more about that hair of yours....

Roy: Hm? O-Oh sure.

_**And as they walked away, things were painfully apparent that the mysterious girl who just tripped had evil plans. Roy, the poor soul, was none the wiser, Still naive. Hours passed, and Roy stumbles her way to the spot. She was soon greeted by that same girl from earlier.** _

Roy: Say...I never got your name did I?

???: Hm??? No, you can call me Hana!

Roy: Ah! That's a pretty name.

Hana: Happy you think so....I'd like you to meet some friends of mine.

**_She snaps and a clique of senior students appeared from behind her. Roy waves and greets them, however there's no response. Roy gets a little nervous and backs away._ **

Guy #1: ....sorry about this.....

Roy: Wh...What?

**_The person rushes up to Roy with a knife. Roy panics for a bit before jumping backwards. The person slashes and cuts off a bit of her gi. Roy is shocked but then becomes enraged as she kicks him in the chin so hard that he flies back into the group. The group runs around him and engage Roy. She dodges one punch and uses that arm as a trapeze of sorts, driving her heels into one boy's scrotum and her soles square into one boy's face. Soon, she's grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall. Her hair saves her from a from a concussion though the follow up punch to the stomach makes her cough up a bit of spit. Not soon after, she's dog-piled on. After the brawl was finished, even more of her gi was torn up, some of her ponytail was cut, and the hair tie was stolen. Not to mention the beat up and slightly bloodied state Roy was in._ **

Hana: **KYAHAHAAHAHA-** It's not much, but I think the hair, if anything, will make a killing if I find a buyer. **MEN!** Put them all in baggies. Each piece of whatever goes in it's own baggie, except the hair. That'll all go in one.

**_Roy's things are soon taken away by Hana and her goons. Roy however stared at the ground, lost in thought. Of her home....of her grandfather...of her parents...of the generations that she just let down...Her eyes begin to well up as she struggles to pull herself together. She whimpers and weeps as tears begin to fall. She hugs herself before curling into a ball and fully breaking down. Her tears now beyond her control. Minutes feel like agonizing hours as she cries...and cries. That is until..._ **

???: Aaaaaaaand that's the story behind my bandana!

???: _his eyes sparkle_ **OOOOOOOO-**

???: Hey now, you give me too much cred- _sweat bead_ H-Hey! HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?

**_Two people around the same age as Roy run towards her. One with purple hair and a red bandana. The other with wild hair almost like hers._ **

???: H-HEY! WHAT HAPPENED???

???: 'Kari!!! Wha- _gasps_

_**Roy looks up towards them with tears still falling from her eyes.** _

Roy: _sniff_ I-I couldn't ask you to....t-thank you-

???: ........Hana right?

Roy: _gasps_ H-How did you-?

???: She's been getting on my nerves for the past few months. I've been waiting on a good reason to take her down.... _cracks her knuckles_

???: ..... What's your name?

Roy: _weeps_ H-Huh

???: **What's your name?** We can't get your stuff if we don't know who it belongs to.

Roy: ......Roy....Roy Maeda....

???: .... _looks at Roy rather sadly_..must be really important for you to cry like that

???: Well then, it's settled.... _she gains a smirk as she balls her fist_ **I'm gonna kick that little brat's ass!**

_**The purple haired girl points her right thumb to her face. The boy next to her does the name.** _

???: Hikari Nakatsuru!

???: Vel Nakatari!

Both: **WE'RE GONNA GET YOUR STUFF BACK!!!**

Hikari: LET'S GO!

Vel: _nods_ RIGHT!

**_Vel and Hikari storm away before Roy can attempt to stop them. Roy sheds a few more tears before sitting and waiting for them. An hour passes as Roy begins to transition away from sorrow and into pure worry. Just as she begins to go out to find them, Vel and Hikari step in front of her. Bruised and Bloodied, they stand in front of a shocked Roy._ **

Vel: _chuckles_ We couldn't get back all the hair. But...

 ** _Vel gets on his knees and places Roy's hairtie back on her._** _**He also gives her back the cloth garments they could obtain. Roy stares in disbelief at them and their bloodied state. As Vel gets up, he makes his way back to Hikari, giving her a fistbump.**_

Hikari: You did great out there buddy!

Vel: _blushes_ Aw c'mon. You give me too much credit. You were the great one! The way you brought her to the floor was too cool!

Hikari: _waves her hands_ Naaaah! _smiles_ You really caught me off guard when we took them on! _puts Vel in a headlock_ Even scared me for a second you dork!

Roy: _whimpers_ ....Why?

Vel: Huh?

Roy: Why did you do it? ....You don't even know me....why would you do that for me?

Hikari: _shrugs_ Cuz I like you.

Roy: ....That's it?

Vel: Well that, and what Hana did was wrong.

Hikari: Plus, I **really** wanted to beat her ass. Just needed a reason to.

_**At those words, Roy begins to cry out and finds herself on her hands and knees.** _

Roy: **T-THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!**

Hikari: _nervously laughs_ H-Hey, it's not that crucial. Ca-

Roy: **YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS ALL IS TO ME!!!** _weeps_ **I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!!!!**

_**Vel and Hikari look at each before Hikari gets on her kness and hugs Roy.** _

Hikari: You really wanna pay it back?

Roy: _whimpers quietly_ **Yes....**

**_Hikari pulls Roy off her and looks Roy in the eye, with a gentle smile._ **

Hikari: I don't really feel like dealing someone who feels like they owe a debt...we all need help sometimes..

Roy: _nods and whimpers_

Hikari: So far it's just the two of us, Vel and I.... _grins_ wanna be our friend?

Roy: _......weeps and smiles_ I'd love that!

Vel: _laughs_ A new friend! Hurray!!

**_We cut back to present day as Roy sheds a tear now looking at the fully risen sun. Suddenly she hears a knock at the door. Yoko gets up to answer and it's none other than Vel and Hikari at the door. They look around for Roy and tackle her into a group hug. Roy laughs as Yoko looks on with a particularly pleased grin. She remembers what happened at the end of that very day._ **

**_........_ **

**_After those events, a couple hours pass as Roy arrives home. Yoko and Atsushi open the door instantly open the door and look on in horror at Roy's condition, though it wasn't that bad._ **

Atsushi: **OHMYGOD!!!ROYAREYOUOKAY?!?!WHATHAPPENED?!?!**

Yoko: _wacks Atsushi on the head_ Don't smother you dolt- She's back safe and sound. Just a few scratches...as far as we know. We can ask later-

Roy: I'm fine...

Atsushi: ....are you sure?

Roy: Yes...

Yoko: .....She's not one to lie....soooo....did anything interesting happen?

Atsushi: You make any friends?

**_Roy suddenly tenses up and sheds some tears._ **

Roy: _wipes a tear from her eye while whimpering_ Yeah.... _smiles_ I did...


	17. The Lonely Hermit (Part 1)

_**After that tackle hug, Roy goes up to her room, deciding to leave behind her gi and throwing on red jogging pants, a black jacket and some purple/black shoes. She waves to her Aunt Yoko and rushes out the door, catching up to Hikari and Vel. As the sun fully rises, and people begin to roam the streets, our trio begins to walk those same lively sidewalks.  
** _

Roy: _glances at Hikari_ So what's up for today?

Hikari: _pumps fist_ We're gonna train some more!

Vel: Again??? _pouts_ I'm still hurting from yesterday..

_**Hikari slaps her finger on Vel's nose** _

Vel: _winces_ Ow-

Hikari: _smirks_ Aaaaaaaaaaaannd you finally got flying down!

Vel: After you kept hitting me when I got it wrong-

Hikari: Didn't hurt **that bad-**

Vel: _through his teeth_ On the **same** spot I kept hitting my head.

Hikari: _slightly embarassed_ Oh....well why didn't you tell me??

Vel: I **DID!!**

Roy: _tries to hold a giggle_ Hikari, what have we discussed about Vel being your friend, not your trainee??

Vel: **raises his fist** YEAH-

Hikari: _her tone falls between being bummed out and relived_ I knoooowwww, but look at his cute lil' face. So adorable and meshable. Awww, look at it- _grabs Vel's cheeks and squishes them_

Vel: _sweat bead_ I'd appreciate if you didn't-

Roy: Uh......huh.....let's all hurry and get to the..... _rubs her chin_ What **do** we call that place?

Hikari: Did we ever pick a name? ....Don't think so.

Vel: Well what **do** we call it? The machine?

Hikari: Too vague. Patrol Portal?

Roy: Too.....icky-

All: .... **TIME COLOSSEUM!**

Vel: Ah, yeah! _pumps his fists_ That's GREAT!

Hikari: Speaking of which, there it is! To our left!

_**All three stop immediately and look to their left. Big doors with a blue light shine on them. As they walk into the building, they make their way to the nearest available machines and log in. As they land in Conton City, they make their ways to Conton Central. They stare in awe for a moment, still taken aback by the sheer size of Conton before making their way to a tiny robot** _

Robot: Greetings! Where would you like to go?

Hikari: Uh...heh heh....how polite....

Roy: We're here to train right-

Robot: **PERFECT!**

Roy: **EEP-**

Robot: All beginning trainees, must enrole at Kame House!

Hikari: Still??? But we already trained **thereeeeeeuh-**

Robot: Patience, recruit. You will get there soon.

Hikari: _pouts_ Fine-

Vel: Soooo...when can we go Mr. Robot...sir?

Robot: Place your hands on my head and you will be transported immediately.

All: Like **this**???????

_**In that instant, all three of them were dropped at Kame House. Roy's legs shook a bit before she caught herself and rubbed her head. The other two experienced similar feelings.** _

Roy: Oh me, haven't had something like that rock me like that in some time.

Hikari: _snickers_

Roy: _blushes while punching Hikari's shoulder_ You know what mean, you dolt-

Hikari: Was it the giant Peach colored rocket at the carnival? _snickers harder_

Roy: **Yes**....also, could you not say it like that? _glances at Hikari_

_**Hikari, at this point, was in the sand, clenching her stomach and cackling like drunkard at a winery.** _

Roy; ..... _giggles_ I'm glad you found it funny, uh umm....I want to get started, so I'll just make my way over to the house and wait on you two.

Vel: Okay, see ya there-

Hikari: BWAA- _wheeze_ **HAHAHAHAHAAA-** _kicks her_ _legs_

Vel: Uhh.....we may be a minute-

Hikari: Ga- _wheezes_ **hhhheeehee.** V-Vel, VEEEL-

Vel: What?

Hikari: H-Help me up, I...I can't stAnd- _keeps laughing_

Vel: Was it that good? 

_**Vel reaches out his hand. Hikari grabs it and, after Vel pulls her, gets up.** _

Hikari: Ugh...thanks man.

_**Hikari raises her ki some, and the sand blows off her back. The two head towards Roy, and the three open the door. Roshi sits on the couch reading a...cooking magazine..** _

Roshi: Why hello again! It's been a bit! How've you all been coming along?

Vel: Uh...fine! T-Thank you sir! _bows to Roshi_

Roshi: _cackles_ Oh please! No one, does that anymore! You three have long surpassed the need to show your respect to me. Easiest thing about this job...they leave as soon as they come.........

Roy: ...U-Um............

All: ......................

_**The three couldn't help but notice a somber undertone during that last part. Despite Roshi's....hyperactive tendencies in the past, they couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He did try to fix himself, though they haven't been around him long enough to see how well it's worked, and he's still a great fighter. Yet, the man who taught some of the greatest fighters the universe had ever known, was but a mere stepping stone. An old man that people forced themselves through. Those three were no different, though Hikari felt especially guilty.** _

Roshi: _inhales_ _then softly exhales_ If you need your licenses updated then I can do that. You'll be able to start training with-

Roy: Um....Mr. Roshi?

Roshi: Yes, dear?

Vel: ...can we do anything to make you feel better?

Roshi: ....saw right through me didn'cha? Well it's not like you can do anything anyways?

_**The three teens felt disheartened at that. Roshi quickly caught his tongue, as that wasn't what he meant to say.** _

Roshi: On second thought... _mouth drools_ Could you.......

Vel: Oh no....

Roshi: Bring me some....

Hikari: ooooohhhhhh-

Roshi: **PAN-**

Roy: YOU PERV-

Roshi: **CAKES??**

_**An awkward silence filled the air, as both parties stared at each other in confusion.** _

Roy: .............wh......wha-

Roshi: Ah...yes- There's a new cafe in West City! I'd be delighted if you went over there and got me some pancakes. I'll grab some money from out th-

Hikari: _waves her hands_ Uhh-, n-no no, we got it.

Roshi: Are you sure? I may order extra!

Vel: That's okay sir, we...uh....how many-

Roshi: 4 and some bacon and hashbrown!

Roy: Bacon...doesn't Oolong live here?

Roshi: No, he moved away quite a while ago, he lives with Yamcha and Puar now!

Hikari: _nervously chuckles_ You don't say...

Roshi: Oh I do! Now hurry along! Before there's a line!

All: U-Uh... _bows_ Right-

_**The three fly away, even more awkward silence ensues from both parties, even while well into their flight. That is until** _

Roy: .......

Vel: ...........

Hikari: .................

Vel: .................what was that?

Roy: I-I'm.......

Vel: No seriously, what **WAS** that?

Hikari: I'm...still processing it myself. It's-

Roy: It's staring you in the face, but it's so difficult to digest.

Hikari & Vel: **I KNOW RIGHT?**

Roy: So with that.....what do we even say to him.

Hikari: I wouldn't say anything.

Vel: DUDE, did you **NOT-**

Hikari: Just hear me out okay! I want to say something but...how many people do you think have tried it?

Roy: .........probably enough for anything we say to be meaningless

Hikari: Exactly......

Vel: Well we have to try.... **SOMETHING**

Hikari: But what could we do? We're no different than the rest of his students! _looks down somberly then sighs_ We're just as much of the problem as anyone else....

Roy & Vel: .......


End file.
